


Boy Loves Me

by CTippy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video, spoilers 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: An Anne x Gilbert fanvid. Song: Boy Loves Me by Ivory Layne.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 2





	Boy Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was putting together a Shirbert playlist when I came across this song and it made me think that it fit Anne as an individual and her relationship with Gilbert quite well, and then episode 8 aired and the scene where she dances and he's watching her in awe made me go "Okay, I need to vid them to that song now, it's perfect" and so I did despite my being in an editing slump and also sick, which is the main reason the video is quite short. Still, I hope you'll like it.   
Since the song is from Anne's pov, I wanted to show how important her relationship with Gilbert is in her life and how her feelings have started to grow and change until she came to the realisation that she loves him. They are such a pair of teenage disasters LOL but they're getting there. They still have a long way to go, but they will get there eventually and I'm actually enjoying the ride this adaptation has taken me on.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/189019226297/im-in-love-with-gilbert-blythe) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XmS9kTyTug) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
